<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Week After by GhostEz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878752">The Week After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEz/pseuds/GhostEz'>GhostEz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Rick just skipped it like a coward so, Drabble, Expect more on this maybe, F/F, Fluff, I'm kind of obsessed with Thalia's transition from tree to person again, Loneliness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEz/pseuds/GhostEz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia feels out of place at Camp Half-Blood. Directly follows the end of The Sea of Monsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Thalia Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Week After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalia got why people weren’t talking to her. Years had passed since she had been aware of her own existence, and in that time, she had become a hero. A legend. She took to wearing headphones that weren’t playing music so she could hear the whispers.</p><p>	“…can’t imagine the feeling…”</p><p>	“…can’t believe Luke would…”</p><p>	She stopped doing that before long. She listened to new music, old music, music she had hated. Loudly. She glared at people who looked her way. She had a talent for drawing into herself. Nobody bothered her, not Chiron, not Percy. </p><p>	Then Annabeth sat with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>